


Delivered Package, Stolen Heart

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Tsukki's editor, Kuroo is being Kuroo, M/M, Tsukishima is a writer living kind of a shut-in life, Yamaguchi is a delivery guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi, a delivery guy whose area of work changed recently, has to deliver something to an infamous person. But is Tsukishima really only an asshole like Hinata says?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivered Package, Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In a weird way, it also came from [Kath's post](http://trytostandstill.tumblr.com/post/119473267142/kuroo-is-an-office-worker-with-his-desk-placed) like [All Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5602990) and it's continuation [Still Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6772771). I've just thought - what if Yamaguchi was an actual delivery guy? And then I clearly saw the scene that starts with Yamaguchi talking with Kuroo.

Yamaguchi was quite anxious. He had experience dealing with a lot of different, sometimes also troublesome, customers but he wasn’t eager to deliver anything to this one particular man. From Hinata’s, Yamaguchi’s co-worker, stories, Tsukishima Kei seemed to be a complete and utter asshole. Of course Yamaguchi knew that sometimes Hinata exaggerated when it came to something or someone making him feel uncomfortable but it still wasn’t enough to calm Yamaguchi down. Though all he could do now was to take a deep breath, ring the bell and wait for the door to open so he could judge for himself.

“Do you even know what the time is?” even before the door opened completely, Yamaguchi could hear someone complain.

“It’s around ten in the morning, sir,” Yamaguchi answered, trying to sound as nice as possible and flashed his best smile. “I’m from ‘Crow’s Deliveries’ and have a package addressed to Tsukishima Kei,” he finally looked at the person in front of him and his breath hitched. Yamaguchi wasn’t exactly sure who he expected to see but definitely not tall, young and handsome guy with messy blond hair and black rimmed glasses. 

“You’re not Chibi,” the man narrowed his eyes at Yamaguchi.

“Hinata is covering another area now. Currently I’m in charge of this neighbourhood, my name is Yamaguchi,” he bowed after introducing himself. 

“You’ve said that the time is?”

“Around ten, sir.”

“Three hours of sleep, that’s quite a lot just before the deadline,” the blond muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The package’s for me, right?”

“Yes! Please sign or stamp here,” Yamaguchi was still a bit surprised, but he already entered his full work mode. And maybe that’s why he hasn’t noticed that, when he was leaving, Tsukishima leaned against the door frame and followed him with his eyes:

“What a nice thing to wake up to on such a shitty day,” Tsukishima whispered to himself, not realizing how smitten he actually was.

*

Akaashi was worried. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the ‘Bokuto-san is going to get into trouble again’ worried but rather ‘is Tsukishima having a life outside out his work’ worried:

“Tsukishima-sensei, is it me or are there more delivery boxes than usual?” he asked after looking around Tsukishima’s room.

“No? I just didn’t have the time to put them away,” Tsukishima answered, his voice a bit strained which did not escape Akaashi.

“I don’t care how you’re shopping for all of your necessities but you need to go out from time to time… It’s not healthy to stay holed up inside constantly,” he was genuinely concerned. “I can’t believe that I’m saying this myself but maybe you should go drinking with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe that you’re saying it too, Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima shot him incredulous look. “And I am going out from time to time. Like to the library or for walks. And to do the grocery shopping. I’m not buying food online,” he grumbled, clearly not comfortable with the topic. Before Akaashi could answer anything, the doorbell rang. Tsukishima almost immediately perked up, earning Akaashi’s suspicion.

“Oh… I see…” Akaashi commented quietly when he saw Tsukishima chatting with the delivery guy. “Better to keep this away from Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san. They would have the time of their lives,” he sighed and took out the materials he brought with himself. Today they were to decide the theme of Tsukishima’s next novel.

“Sorry for the wait, Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima apologised when he came back with a small package in his hands.

“There were requests for you to write something with more romance in it but I guess that’s not the greatest idea,” Akaashi commented.

“Huh?” Tsukishima looked confused.

“No, nothing,” Akaashi’s face was unreadable. “Do you have any ideas or preferences for what to write next?”

*

Once again, Yamaguchi was rather anxious. But this time he had a completely different reason. Even if it was because of the very same person as before. Tsukishima surprised him greatly. He wasn’t as bad as Hinata made him out to be, quite the opposite. Yamaguchi liked the short chats they were having every time he was doing deliveries. Which were happening a lot, probably much more often than when Hinata was in charge of the area. That's why Yamaguchi was rather confused when the deliveries suddenly stopped. And now, after almost three weeks, he was standing in front of Tsukishima's door again.

There wasn't any reaction from inside when he rang the bell, so Yamaguchi did it again. This time he heard a loud thud but no-one came to the door.

“Tsukishima-san, there’s a delivery for you,” Yamaguchi said loudly as he knocked on the door.

“I haven't ordered anything,” Tsukishima finally opened and grumbled at Yamaguchi, clearly angry. He looked quite bad, his hair was even messier than usual and he had terrible bags under his eyes.

“The sender is Tsukishima Akiteru and the package is labeled as food,” Yamaguchi answered quietly, taken aback by Tsukishima’s bad mood.

“Food?” Tsukishima looked up for a bit, thinking. “Ah!’ he exclaimed suddenly. “How the hell does he always know when I’m behind all my deadlines?” Tsukishima said quietly, while his expression softened a bit. “I’m sorry, I’m having a hard time with my work now,” he added louder, fiddling with his fingers.

“I see. Then good luck!” Yamaguchi smiled brightly at him. “But, please, remember to rest too. Work is important but health is even more…”

“Yeah… you’re right…” tired sigh escaped Tsukishima.

“So here’s the package, eat some of it’s contents if it's some nicely timed food, get some rest and then get back to work with new strength,” Yamaguchi winked at Tsukishima.

*

Kuroo was having a good time. Extremely so. But he still got irritated when Bokuto started making out with Akaashi after Tsukishima left them alone in the room. Before Kuroo started to wonder if it really was a good idea to spill Bokuto’s beer on the blond, the bell to Tsukishima’s apartment rang. Kuroo happily sprung up, interested in who it might be. He knew that Tsukishima was a loner and the three of them were probably the only people apart from his family that he hanged out with.

“Yes?” Kuroo opened the door with charming smile, low-key expecting to see some pretty girl. He was definitely disappointed when he saw a rather tall and lanky delivery guy with freckled face. He had his own charm but Kuroo liked his guys sturdier. For example like his neighbour from across the street.

“Ah, um…” Yamaguchi was surprised to see some stranger opening Tsukishima’s door. “I have a package for Tsukishima Kei.”

“Tsukki is a bit… busy at the moment,” Kuroo smirked when he saw disappointment on Yamaguchi’s face. “We were having some really good time - ” Kuroo lowered his voice to seductive tones “ - but things got a bit out of control and he got… sticky,” he winked. “So now he’s taking a shower,” Yamaguchi’s reactions to his ambiguous comments amused Kuroo greatly.

“Th-then the package?” Yamaguchi stuttered.

“I think he’ll be done soon? You know, he’s a fast guy,” he shrugged. “And it wasn’t that bad. I mean, some of it got into his hair but I don’t think it’s that much of a problem,” Kuroo had to hold his laughter back when Yamaguchi breathed in loudly, his freckled face getting red.

“I… I can’t really wait…”

“Ah, then I could get it? You just need a stamp, right?” when Yamaguchi nodded his head in an answer, Kuroo smirked again and shouted towards the bathroom door, “Oi, Tsukki, where do you keep your stamp?!”

“The signature would be fine…” Yamaguchi muttered. He wanted to get away as fast as possible.

“Can’t I even take a shower in peace?” Tsukishima came out of the bathroom.

“Oh my, Tsukki, what a show,” Kuroo whistled, checking Tsukishima out. He had one towel wrapped around his hips and was drying his hair with another one.

“Oh shit…” Yamaguchi breathed out. It haven’t reached Tsukishima but Kuroo definitely heard him.

“Fuck you,” Tsukishima grumbled. “What’s the ruckus anyway?” he squinted towards the door, his vision rather blurry without the glasses, and froze when he noticed Yamaguchi standing there.

“Since you’re here I’m leaving it to you. Though I’m not sure if I wanna get back to that room. The last I saw, Bokuto was putting his hands under Akaashi’s shirt,” he sighed dramatically.

“If Bokuto-san turns my room into love hotel, then I’m never again letting you two inside,” Tsukishima growled dangerously.

“Ah Tsukki, but we know that you love us. And the poor, antisocial you would die without our company,” Kuroo winked at him. “Hey, maybe you should go there yourself and then use it as a study for your next book? I’ve heard that porn sells well.”

“I’m gonna write a murder mystery next. And the two first victims are gonna be loud and annoying guys who don’t take the reality seriously.”

“How scary!” Kuroo pretended to shudder and then went back to the room.

“This is terrible,” Tsukishima whispered and turned towards Yamaguchi. “I don’t know what he said but I’m sure that I should apologise for whatever it was,” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s… fine…” Yamaguchi muttered, trying hard not to look at almost naked Tsukishima. “It seems like you had a lot of fun,” he laughed nervously.

“I’m not sure if dealing with two drunkards when one of them is trying to get into your editors pants or having a beer spilt all over yourself is having fun. But if it is, then well, yeah, I’m having a lot of fun.”

“So he was talking about beer?” Yamaguchi gaped at Tsukishima.

“Forget it. Forget every single thing that Kuroo-san said. It was either bullshit or some weird innuendos. And… just… let’s get this thing with the package done, the situation is getting too surreal.”

*

Tsukishima was irritated for yet another day in a row. He wasn’t that angry when Kuroo spilt a beer on him but he got weirdly annoyed after Kuroo talked with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was curious about what exactly they talked about but he didn’t really want to ask Yamaguchi and he knew that talking with Kuroo himself wasn’t the greatest idea and could backfire.

Tsukishima was lying in his bed, listening to music and enjoying peace and quiet, relaxing after an intense period full of hard work and all-nighters.

“What now?” he grumbled, getting even more annoyed after the doorbell rang.

“There’s something for you again. But I have to say that it’s rather unusual,” it was Yamaguchi, troubled smile on his face.

“Unusual?” Tsukishima echoed.

“Yeah, weird even… Ah, but it’s not for me to judge,” Yamaguchi rummaged in his bag, taking out a bundle of envelopes.

“What’s with this smell?” Tsukishima scrunched his nose at the sickeningly sweet scent.

“I’m not sure but it’s coming from these envelopes. I haven’t seen such ones probably since Valentines in my third year of high school. My friend’s shoe locker overflowed with them,” Yamaguchi laughed.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, wasn’t in the mood to laugh. He closely examined the bundle, his irritation skyrocketing. He was disgusted with the smelly and gaudy envelopes. Mostly pink ones, decorated with cutesy hearts and flowers. 

“What the hell…” he muttered, staring holes in the pink paper.

“Is there something wrong?” Yamaguchi asked, concerned.

“Fan letters are supposed to go through the editorial department first so it’s always Akaashi-san who brings them. And no one is supposed to know where I live. So it’s fishy…”

“Maybe it’s a prank?” Yamaguchi proposed quietly. Tsukishima looked at him suddenly, his eyes opened wide.

“Of course,” he muttered. “How could I not realise…” Tsukishima grabbed his phone and dialed someone’s number. “Kuroo-san? No, it’s not a ‘good to hear you’. Do you happen to know anything about a bundle of disgustingly cute and sickeningly sweet envelopes? Strawberries? This stench is supposed to smell like strawberries? Kuroo-san, have you ever smelled strawberries in your life? I’m seriously going to kill you in my next novel. Yeah, Bokuto-san too. The stickers were his idea, right? No, it wasn’t funny. Huh? Help? With my what? I don’t have any lov-” Tsukishima abruptly went quiet and slowly turned towards Yamaguchi. “Kuroo-san, I’m still pissed but I think that I’m gonna cover the bill when we go drinking next time.”

“So… it was some sort of a prank?” Yamaguchi asked curiously when Tsukishima hung up.

“In a way…”

“Then that’s good. I guess it might be bad if someone knew where you live.”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think that I’m popular enough to have fans ride my apartment,” Tsukishima shrugged. “Anyway, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“When do you finish your shift?”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi gasped in surprise.

“I… I want to talk with you about something but I don’t want to interfere with your work. And it might take some time... So, you know, if you don’t have anything against it, then could you come here later?”

*

Tsukishima was nervous. And also annoyed because he definitely didn’t like to be nervous. So he was glaring holes in the mugs while preparing coffee for himself and Yamaguchi, who, in turn, was timidly sitting on the sofa, quietly looking around the room. The silence continued even after Tsukishima brought their coffee and sat across Yamaguchi.

“Um… you said that you wanted to talk?” finally, Yamaguchi asked, his voice soft and quiet.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima answered, absentmindedly playing with his mug.

“So?” Yamaguchi prodded.

“I’m not good with words,” Tsukishima sighed and propped his chin on his hand. 

“Even though you’re a writer?” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“It’s different when you write. You can think everything out. You can go back if you want. You can erase anything you want. And you’re the only one who’s… well… for the lack of better word in this context, the only one who’s talking. So it’s different,” he fell quiet again.

“I like your books,” Yamaguchi said suddenly.

“Eh?”

“I’ve never said it before but I’ve probably read all of them,” he smiled bashfully. 

“Thank you,” was all that surprised Tsukishima managed to say.

“Ah, and it’s not because I’ve met you. I’ve read some of them before I started working in this area,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if I mentioned this before but I was a literature major… I wanted to work in the library but…” his smile faltered. “Anyway,” Yamaguchi started again after a little pause, “I really like your books,” he repeated. “And the one about The Traveler is my favourite.”

“I hate that one,” Tsukishima said quietly, not looking at Yamaguchi.

“Eh? Why? Isn’t it actually your best one? And it also won an award, right?”

“I’ve put too much of myself inside. I was… I don’t know… trying to cope with something then? And the book just... happened because of this. If I distance myself from it then, yeah, I can see that it’s good but… I just can’t help hating it,” he sighed. Yamaguchi remained silent, letting Tsukishima gather his thoughts. “Or maybe it’s more like I’m hating myself.”

“But there’s nothing to hate? I mean, so what? Even if you in whatever way put yourself in your book? Isn’t it good as long as it’s not some Mary-Sue-ish bullshit? It feels more… human? I’m not sure how to say it...”

“What would you say about the main character? The Traveler?”

“Ah… um…” Yamaguchi paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “At first glance he’s a kind person. He helps a lot of people along his never-ending journey. Which I always thought to be a metaphor for life. He appreciates beauty and simplicity, he doesn’t like complicated things. But - ” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima nervously, “ - but he also seems pretty detached. Even though he meets a lot of people, even though he gets close to some of them, like the children from the poor village or that noble Young Lady, who, that’s the impression I got, fell in love with him, he always leaves them without even glancing back. So he really does seem… detached. But he also seems to be looking for something desperately. It’s not stated explicitly so it’s just my guess but I think he isn’t traveling only for the sake of the journey, it’s like… he’s searching for something… And he’s so focused on it, on that unnamed, unknow thing, that he’s not noticing the little and not so little important things around him. I’m not gonna lie, even if it was extremely cliched trope I kind of wished for something like… love saves him. Maybe it would work if the Lady was more persistent? Or more straightforward? Or maybe she just wasn’t… wasn’t the one. I remember that I was thinking about it for quite some time after finishing the book,” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly at Tsukishima, who in turn was looking at him with his eyes wide open.

“It’s scary,” Tsukishima finally said quietly, looking away.

“Eh? What is?” Yamaguchi asked, confusion on his face.

“Hearing or reading reviews of that book were irritating. It got even more annoying when people wanted to discuss it with me personally, trying to get to the deeper meanings. But something like this, hearing the exact thing, face to face, from someone who actually knows me… it’s scary.”

“I’m sorry, I still don’t really understand…”

“I hate it, you know. That book and that character,” Tsukishima’s voice was still quiet and a bit strained. He was looking at Yamaguchi with unreadable face, not tearing his eyes from Yamaguchi’s. They were sitting in silence for a long moment until Yamaguchi suddenly gasped in realisation.

“But there’s really nothing to hate! He wasn’t perfect, he had his flaws but he also wasn’t a bad person! Just like everyone else!” Yamaguchi said hurriedly.

“Don’t try to follow up now,” Tsukishima growled and glared at Yamaguchi. He sighed and got up, taking the empty mugs to the kitchen.

“I’m not trying to do that!” Yamaguchi went after Tsukishima. “I’ve already said so - I wished for him to be saved. By love. And I still do. Even more, probably. And I wouldn’t give up like the Young Lady,” his gaze was strong and unwavering when Tsukishima turned around to face him.

“If I met you earlier or if I were to write that book again, it would have a very different ending,” Tsukishima said with faint smile. “I’m not a fan of cliches but I guess they aren’t that bad when they’re happening to you,” he added and came towards Yamaguchi. “What do you think?” 

There were only centimeters between them, when Yamaguchi gently grabbed sides of Tsukishima’s shirt. He smiled, looking slightly up and chuckled when Tsukishima rubbed their noses together.

“I wonder,” he whispered before kissing Tsukishima’s lips.

*

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about Kuroo's neighbour then check out [Kath's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath) [Still waters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4247733). (It's nsfw. *wink, wink* )
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/146770782056/in-a-weird-way-it-also-came-from-kaths-post-like).


End file.
